The Single Father and the Pizza Man
by fandomgirlforeva
Summary: Castiel was left a widower when his beloved wife died, leaving him to take care of their daughter by himself. He's at his wits end and hasn't eaten in days when he orders a pizza from a place he had only heard about. The Pizza Man, when he arrives, surprises Castiel with more than just a pizza.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel had been a single father, taking care of his 1 year old daughter ever since his wife died in childbirth. He missed his wife terribly, mainly because he knew that she would do a much better job tending to the baby than he could. She had been so excited to have a baby, constantly smiling, even through the pain of contractions. But her blood was too thin when she was giving birth, and she just kept bleeding. The doctor rushed Castiel out of the room, but he already knew what was going to happen. A half hour later, the doctor confirms that his wife died, but the baby was completely healthy. Now, it was exactly a year since she passed, and one year since Castiel had the saddest and happiest day of his life.

But, the baby, while being the love of his life, was stressing him out to the max. It felt like she would never stop crying, and couldn't sleep through the night. Castiel was a writer, so he wasn't skipping work to take care of his daughter, but he was starting to miss deadlines and skip meetings because he couldn't find someone to take care of her while he was gone and he definitely couldn't take her to an office without her causing a ruckus and annoying people. So, he was forced to practically put his life on hold. He hadn't even eaten anything since two days ago because of the 24 hour care his daughter seems to need. He can't even get 5 straight hours of sleep anymore, he sleeps in 20 minute intervals and sometimes even then he doesn't sleep a wink.

So that's mainly how he found himself on the phone, ordering a pizza from some hole in the wall pizza place. "This is Wilson's Pizza, you want it, we probably serve it. How can we help your hunger go away today?" A man's gruff voice speaks as soon as the phone rings.

Castiel almost scoffs at how bad that slogan is, but keeps it to himself since they were going to give him his pizza. "Hi, I'll take a large pizza with everything on it. And deliver it to 7489 Everett Park Avenue."

"You got it chief, you want anything else? Breadsticks, garlic or cheesy bread, hot wings?"

Castiel's stomach growled just hearing that. "No thank you, just the pizza."

"Alright, you know the rule, 30 minutes and then it's free."

Cas hung up and as soon as he clicked the button his daughter starts crying again.

20 minutes later, Castiel was in the middle of feeding his daughter again when a knock at the door interrupts him. The man sighs in relief as he walks over to the door, sets the bottle down to open the door, and pulls it open just to almost drop the baby in shock. The man standing in front of him was _hot_! Like the Egyptian desert in the middle of summer hot. He wore a black fitted t-shirt that clung to his broad shoulders and chest, tight jeans that outlined every single curve, and the candy apple green eyes staring at him from underneath the red and white baseball cap with a pizza insignia on it. His very well muscled arm was holding the large pizza outstretched to Castiel who was staring at him with a very dumbfounded expression. "Sir? Are you alright?" He asks with the voice that matched the one on the phone.

Castiel just nods like an idiot. "Uh, yeah. Um, how much for the p-pizza?"

The man glances at the top of the box for a second. "Uh, looks like $14.00."

Castiel is out of his stupor by now and scoffs, "huh, if I had known it would cost me that much I just would've taken myself out to Rodeo Drive."

The delivery boy laughs, "yeah well, I don't make the price. I just make the pizza."

Castiel nods and turns back to go into his house so he could retrieve his wallet from one of his jacket pockets. "You may come in if you want, it might take me a moment to find my wallet." Especially since holding a baby wasn't making anything easier now that she was interrupted during her feeding.

The man steps into the house, and immediately notices all of the baby supplies strewn everywhere haphazardly. He also noticed that the man that ordered the pizza was very good looking. A strong build underneath a white button up and blue jeans, the making of a beard on his jaw, and messy black hair with dark blue eyes. Dean appreciated the view for a minute until Castiel turns and places the fussing baby down in its crib and the man looked away in guilt. The man had a wife most likely, and even if he was only babysitting he was good looking enough to be already taken, or he was straight. All those options sucked.

Castiel runs a hand through his already messy hair as he looks in the pockets of all of his jackets and in the drawers, but can't find the one wallet he's looking for. "I'll be right back, I'm sorry." He quickly ran up to the stairs, leaving Dean and the baby alone.

Of course, as soon as her father is out of earshot the little girl lets out an almost inhuman wail and starts to flail around in her crib. On instinct, remembering when his younger brother was fussing as a baby, Dean sets the pizza on the top of the couch and rushes over to the small human. He quickly picks her up out of the crib, cradling her small body and head and immediately, she stopped crying. As soon as she saw Dean, her mouth closed, and she cooes softly. The man didn't even question it as he rested her head on his shoulder and slowly rocked her side to side to lull her to sleep. So when Castiel came back downstairs, he didn't know what to think when he saw the pizza man that he hadn't ever met before cradling his baby girl. He didn't know if he should scream at the man to get out and never touch his daughter again, be relieved that she stopped crying, or ask the man if he wanted a babysitting job since he could actually get his daughter to be quiet. Castiel leans against the wall and crosses his arms, "you're very good with her."

Dean jumps, but he quickly quiets the little girl as he turns around. "I'm sorry, as soon as you left she started crying and I just…I'm sorry, if you want me to put her down I'll go."

Castiel shakes his head, "no, this is the first time that she's ever been quiet since this morning. She's quite a loud little thing."

The delivery man nods, "I don't think she's been quiet since I've been here." As if sensing how rude that could've come off, Dean winces. "I'm sorry, that was really rude."

"No, you're alright. Amara doesn't exactly stay quiet for very long. Except, apparently, when she's around you." Castiel watches as the man slowly bounces the little girl to keep her quiet. "In fact, this is one of the first times she's been this quiet this long for almost as long as she's been alive."

Dean shakes his head, "what a surprise that a beautiful little girl like this would be such a handful."

Castiel thinks for a moment, "would you like to take care of her sometimes? You're good with her, and it seems like you enjoy being around her. I can never go anywhere when she's fussing and am unseemly low on supplies for her. I'd pay you of course, and it would work around your delivery schedule."

Dean lifts his eyes to the man, "you would offer me a job when you barely know me, Sir?"

Castiel laughs, "please don't call me sir. That's reserved for men over 50 in my book, I'm barely 28. And yes, you seem like a trustworthy young man that's not addicted to anything, and you seem to be good with kids. Oh wow, where are my manners, I'm Castiel Novak by the way, seeing as you might start working for me that might be a good thing to know."

Dean smiles and nods, "yeah, I'm Dean Winchester, since I'll be your man-nanny you might as well know my name as well."

Castiel smiles, "so, we have a deal?"

Dean nods again, "yes, we have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the super short chapter! I have tried typing this out for weeks but have had zero luck coming up with ideas. The next chapter will be longer I promise, but I needed to get something out for you guys! As always I own absolutely nothing that involves Supernatural and the actors and characters made up by the talented people behind the amazing show! I barely even own this idea since I got it off a post on Instagram but hope you guys are enjoying the story and I'll try and have more updates coming soon-ish.:)**

* * *

For several weeks, their arrangement was perfect. Castiel would text or call Dean whenever he needed to do something and since all Dean had to do all day was sit around, he welcomed the change into babysitting the adorable little girl. And of course, helping Castiel. Dean discovered along the weeks that he was a writer, his wife died in childbirth, he had accepted that she was gone and sort of moved on but it still hurt, Amara would barely be quiet unless Dean was holding her, and that Castiel was both drop dead gorgeous and had a beautiful soul. Dean would crack some stupid joke and made Castiel laugh, or when he made a nerdy reference to sci-fi or a comic and Castiel would cock his head like a confused puppy and say 'I'm sorry, I didn't understand that reference', and it melted Dean's heart every single time.

Like I said, for several weeks it was great, but as the weeks went by they both found they were becoming a lot closer to each other. For starters, Dean would let himself in whenever he felt like Castiel would need help, and whenever he didn't, Dean would just sit on the couch with Amara and gave Castiel time to write. Dean had also bestowed on him a new nickname, Cas. Since according to the slightly younger man, 'Castiel' was too much of a mouthful.

And Castiel wasn't much better with the comfort that he felt around Dean. He would leave for hours shopping, work with his back turned for most of the afternoon, and even fall asleep if he felt tired. It was practically like they lived together, and neither of them minded it. They would even text each other if they weren't together just to ask how the other man's day was going. It was starting to seem like they were in a relationship, and everyone knew it but them.

* * *

Dean took a day off from going over to Cas's since his little brother came to town from Stanford and he wanted to spend the day with him. Cas immediately said that it was a great idea and that he and Amara would survive without him for a day if they had to. Dean smiled and left to get everything ready for his brother, which meant buying a lot of beer, _healthy food_ (disgusting in Dean's opinion but Sammy loved it so he would buy it), and a lot of junk food, and dog food. Sam had had an Australian Shepherd named Riot that he had found walking on the street, and had almost hit with his car. So, he took the dog in, and moved to an apartment right outside of Stanford since the dorms didn't allow pets. His fiancee Jessica was more than thrilled at the idea, but since Jessica's parents are allergic to pet hair she didn't get to take Riot with her on their few days apart this summer.

So now, Dean found himself with an arm full of fur and a face full of slobber. "Well it looks like Riot got to you before I could." Sam laughs as his brother gets attacked from the friendly animal.

Dean finally finishes his greeting to Riot and sets the happy dog down on the floor. "Hello to you too Sammy, and I've already said plenty of hellos to Riot."

Sam snorts, "it's _Sam_ , ok? When will you cut it out with the nicknames."

"Until I die Samuel, until I die." The brothers laugh as Dean gets out all of the food and drinks, including what Riot wanted.

Once they're settled in and are watching TV Sam had finally had enough with the small talk. "So what's been going on with you Dean?"

Dean raises an eyebrow and turns his head to his brother. "What are you talking about Sammy?"

He brushes off the nickname for now, "I mean you've been oddly happy these past few times that we've called each other to talk about this, and I'm not just talking about the fact that you actually bought me healthy food instead of saying I need to get some meat in my diet, I'm talking about how you seem genuinely excited about everything. What is going on?"

Dean scoffs, "nothing is going on. I can't be happy to see my little brother?" Sam gives him a deadpan look. "Whatever bro, nothing's going on." Dean finishes as he takes a long drink of his beer.

"OH MY GOD!" Sam shouts and jumps up, causing Dean to almost spit out his beer.

"What the hell man!?" Dean shouts once he swallows the beer.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

Castiel sighs as he stares at the blank New Document page on his computer. He owes his editor the first 10 pages of a new story and it wasn't going well at all. He had horrible writer's block, but at least his daughter was quiet. She had tended to be a lot quieter ever since Dean started taking care of her, even when he wasn't around she seemed to be almost silent. A few times she would get a little fussy, but nothing that a few minutes of rocking her in his arms couldn't fix. Cas liked the way that his life was going now, even if most of it was centered around a young pizza delivery guy that should've gone into personal body building with how fit he looked.

Castiel shook his head to rid himself of thoughts of Dean. Nothing about him would help him write this new book, especially if all he could think about was the way he looked while walking around his house in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt like he lived there. That had also been a natural occurrence, if Cas needed a lot of sleep, Dean would stay the night with a bag full of clothes that he kept in his old car. In the morning, Cas would wake up to the younger man making breakfast in his kitchen, and would be amazed every day by the delicious food he somehow made with what little Cas usually had in his fridge. It was ridiculous. Cas scrubbed a hand down his face and groaned. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't help it. Dean took up his thoughts 24/7 and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't even write!

Castiel straightened up as an idea formed in his head. Why not write about Dean? Of course he would change his name, but why not write about a character like him? A book about him and his brother…Castiel smiled to himself as he quickly started typing all of his ideas down, as his daughter took a nap, he suddenly had a brilliant book written and sent to his editor. Who only half an hour later sent him an email about how much he loved it. Happily, Castiel sent a quick text to Dean, who unbeknownst to him, was struggling with his brother.


End file.
